


It's the Glitter, Isn't It?

by juggiejunkie



Series: MIACPAA verse [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, Day 12, F/M, Nino does no wrong, but it ends cUte, but sometimes he messes up, insecure alya, mon coeur, not really fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiejunkie/pseuds/juggiejunkie
Summary: Volpina, for the most part, shut her suitors down. Both males and females tried to talk to her, and she instantly ended the conversation. She was quick to bring up the fact that she was taken.Le Paon wasn't quite the same. While he never flirted back, and made it quite clear that he was in love with Volpina, he wasn't as hasty as his girlfriend was about discouraging his suitors. Dusuu had told him that his suit would catch a lot of eyes and bring him a lot of attention that he could do nothing to get rid of, so Paon let the fans go wild. He never returned any of their affections, but he figured it was okay to like feeling wanted. As Nino, the only person who spared him a second glance was Alya, so figured it would be okay for the fans to like him. Especially if he kept saying his heart belonged to Volpina. Anytime anyone asks about his love life, her name is brought up. In all of his videos, he mentions her with actual hearts in his eyes. He loved his fox.But to her, it wasn't enough.





	It's the Glitter, Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry i'm backed up! I'm trying to get everything right before I go, plus my FAFSA hasn't kicked in yet, i might have to take my entire first year out in loans. I'm in the shitsssssssss
> 
> But enjoy, and I'll try to be up to date by tonight.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug threw her Lucky Charm into the air, and her little ladybugs swarmed the city, fixing the damage from the akuma attack. 

As the city was cleansed, the civilians cheered. The Miraculous Five stayed for as long as they could, entertaining their fans and the press.

Volpina and Le Paon were no exception. 

A few fans swarmed them, trying to get an autograph, a picture, or some information out of them. Some even went as far as to flirt with the heroes. 

With Ladybug and Chat Noir being officially a thing (they gave the Ladyblog an exclusive, and 10 seconds in Ladybug had grabbed Chat and made out with him on a live stream. There was no more denial from the fans...), and Queen Bee not really used to all of the attention (being anything other than the Mayor’s spoiled daughter was weird to her), all of the fans’ romantic intentions shifted to Volpina and Le Paon.

Volpina, for the most part, shut her suitors down. Both males and females tried to talk to her, and she instantly ended the conversation. She was quick to bring up the fact that she was taken.

Le Paon wasn't quite the same. While he never flirted back, and made it quite clear that he was in love with Volpina, he wasn't as hasty as his girlfriend was about discouraging his suitors. Dusuu had told him that his suit would catch a lot of eyes and bring him a lot of attention that he could do nothing to get rid of, so Paon let the fans go wild. He never returned any of their affections, but he figured it was okay to like feeling wanted. As Nino, the only person who spared him a second glance was Alya, so figured it would be okay for the fans to like him. Especially if he kept saying his heart belonged to Volpina. Anytime anyone asks about his love life, her name is brought up. In all of his videos, he mentions her with actual hearts in his eyes. He loved his fox.

But to her, it wasn't enough.

One by one, the five heroes’ miraculous began to beep, signaling that they needed to leave. Chat and Ladybug were always the first to leave, but that day, it was Volpina. 

As soon as she heard the beep, she took off.

Le Paon frowned and excused himself to go after her.

She knew he was following her, but she did not slow down. In fact, she sped up. She knew she couldn't escape his all seeing eyes, but she could try.

Eventually she dove into an abandoned alley and waited for him.

He followed her a few seconds later. “What's wrong?”

She shook her head. “Nothing, I'm fine.”

He slowly walked towards her and she turned away from him. “You don't look fine.”

“Well, I am. So you can go back to your fans.” She spat out the word as if it offended her.

“Alya...Is that what this is about?”

“No.” Her voice was short, clipped.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind. “Then what is this about then? I wanna talk this through with you, but I can't if you won't talk to me, babe please. You know I hate seeing you upset.”

She sighed and pulled away from him, out of his warm embrace. “Okay, maybe it is about your fans.”

“What about them?” He prompted.

“You're always flirting with them!” She turned to look at him.

“Now you know that I've never once flirted with anyone other than you.”

“Well,” her necklace gave its final beep, and in a flash of orange, Volpina was gone, and in her place was Alya with the same face, which killed him even more. “Well, you just let them flirt with you. All the time! Every time we finish dealing with an akuma, you have all of these girls just in your face. It's insulting to me! I'm supposed to be the only girl you need. Am I just not good enough?”

Paon stopped. Did she really think that? He detransformed and grabbed her hand. “Alya, look at me. No for real. Look at me. I'm about to say something, and I want you to pay real close attention. Those girls mean nothing to me, okay?” He cut her off when she tried to respond. “No. Listen. Because I need you to understand. There's a lot of things at play here, but the most important thing is that I love you, Alya. Every time I transform, the only thing I want to talk about is you. Check every video. You'll never find one where I don't mention you at least three times. You're more than enough for me.”

“So why are they always in your face? Why don't you send them away?” 

“It’s one of the side effects of the suit! I'm a male peacock. When a male presents its feathers, they send signals out to females. I couldn't stop them even if I tried! One time, I told them I had a girl, and they literally responded by asking me out on a date. So now, whenever I open my mouth, I tell them my heart belongs to you, because it does. Alya. You are my heart, and it kills me to see you think you're anything but.”

They were both crying at this point. When Nino tried to hug her, this time she let him. “Do I really mean that much to you?” This was a rare moment, an insecure Alya. She was always so strong, so confident, but sometimes even she needed to be reminded of how great she was.

“You mean so much more to me than you'll ever know. I love you so much, Ma Coeur. So much.”

“And I love you too, Nino. Mon Coeur.”

\---

The next day a video was released. A Ladyblog Exclusive with Paris’s new super couple. Fans everywhere were calling them VolPaon, claiming that they knew they were dating all along. Le Paon’s first video, the one where he saved Alya from that robber, began to go viral again, his words at the end of the video, ‘This dork is coming for his Foxy Lady,’ being turned into gifs. Alya was happy.

And after the next akuma attack, if Volpina grabbed her boyfriend and made out with him in front of all of his adoring fans, who could blame her when all of them wanted to do the same?

Nino never complained, that's for certain.

**Author's Note:**

> Nino!!!!! Tbh i should just name this Nino Month ft. Some of his friends.
> 
> Once upon a time a fox was jealous of her fans. But no fr. I feel like i need to dimensionalize my characters, which means not everything can be rainbows and sunshine.
> 
> Pray for me
> 
>  [Buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/juggiejunky)
> 
> [Tumblr](juggiejunky.tumblr.com)


End file.
